The way my life is
by babyboo1
Summary: Something happens that changes Jacob's life forever and could led him to death. Takes place in an alternate universive. Does Jacob die or is he saved?
1. Oh, mother of god!

Jacob's POV

Leah: _Don't jump!_

Sam: _You cannot end your life like this._

Seth: _Bro, don't do this._

Me: _SHUT UP! _

Jared: _Please don't go through with this!_

Quill: _I take back what I said to you yesterday, just don't do it._

Me: _I can't take this anymore; I want you all to just stop trying! _

_We are a pack you cannot stray from us_

Me:_ You don't give a shit Sam so just shut the fuck up._

This was it, the last straw. I went over to the ledge of the cliff; I took a second to soak up everything that has happened in the past month. It was too much.

I jumped.

The wind was rushing through my ears, I was freefalling towards the clear blue ocean full of sharks and jagged rocks. I regret jumping now, I don't want to, I can't, I could feel the tears as they fell upon my cheek.

_Noooooooo!!!!! _Leah shouted.

I wish I 'd done things differently. I landed on the rock and…………

_One month before._

" If you want to have time to eat I suggest you get down here now!"

Billy yelled out to me. I quickly put my shirt over my head, slid down the banister, and rushed to my warm breakfast awaiting me.

"Thanks dad. I'm staying after school today, Mr. Campbell the bipolar fucking bastard gave me detention."

"Watch your language kid! I'll ground you."

"What for stating the truth? And I'm not a kid anymore."

I threw away the leftovers and let myself out. I stood there and let the cool morning breeze hit me. I made my way over to the truck, got in and let the engine purr while I sat there and tried to grasp what happened between my dad and I. Eventually I drove to school and the day went by amazingly fast until I saw her. My heart skipped a beat and I'm trying to find an explanation because, I see her almost every day. Our eyes met for a split second and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, flipped back her auburn hair and walked away as I gazed after her in awe. I finally went my separate way and all that was on my mind was her beautiful smile and her gorgeous hair and her milky brown eyes.

"What's the answer to 234(634x123s+23002)(1065-234)7 equal?"

"Huh?"

Mr. Campbell stared at me wearily.

" You." He pointed to me after class.

Other then getting another detention from the same motherfucker my day was almost perfect. After school I couldn't help but notice that Renesmee was being surrounded by a bunch of other girls who were yelling, out of curiosity I walked over there. Renesmee was being kicked and hit by 8 other girls, and she let them!

"Move."

They all refused to listen. I did something I regretted. I punched a girl.

"Oh man, I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." I panicked.

"Come with me."

A voice said from behind. I turned slowly only to be facing a police officer.


	2. Fork In the Road

Jacob's POV

* * *

"Officer please," I wailed.

"It was an accident, I wasn't thinking!"

"Clearly."

He grabbed my arm and led me to his office. Before I could even open my mouth to begin to speak he said,

"Suspension 3 days." He didn't even blink.

"What?!?! You didn't even hear me out!"

"Think of this as a blessing kid."

"How is this a blessing?" I hated being called kid.

"If this was outside of school you'd be in jail right now."

"What???" I was filled with shock.

"Her parents have complete right to sue you, so I'd be careful if I was you."

I stood up and got ready to leave the office.

"Umm…thanks."

The rest of the day went quickly, thank god. The next day at school Jaycee (the girl I punched.) came up to me.

"Hey Jacob, I've got a preposition for you."

"What do you want?" I snarled at her.

"Oh babe, don't talk to me like that, that's not nice. If you go out with me and don't complain for as long as I want I won't press charges."

"And if I don't agree with your little shenanigans?" I questioned.

"I'll press charges and I'll tell my ex-boyfriend I broke up with him because you wanted me to and you made me."

I glared at her, and almost instantaneously her ex-boyfriend walked by. His names Josh and he looks like a fucking building, big in height and size. I'm not afraid to admit it, he could so pummel me into the side of the road.

"Fine."

She smiled

"See you later, pookie."

I swear I almost puked right there. I headed to my locker and saw Reneesmee waiting for me.

"Hey," I managed.

"Thank you so much Jacob, you're the only guy that would go through so much for me besides my dad. I also was waiting for the right moment because I've liked you for some time now,"

She paused and look down towards her feet. She looked incredibly cute today.

"Will you go out with me?"

Oh shit why me.

* * *

Sorry I made this short I just have to post atleast a couple chapters before school starts up again. Review please.


End file.
